Penitencia sin perdón
by AJ Dark
Summary: La condena de Bellatrix Lestrange en Azkaban fue algo más que una sucesión de años. La esencia de la locura está impregnada en aquellos muros oscuros y miserables, porque la justicia entre mortífagos no la imparte el Wizengamot. OS Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Hola!

Aquí estoy otra vez con una historia algo diferente y dura.

Responde a un reto de modo que no es que me haya vuelto loca! Es una escena tal vez un poco dura, porque no creo que la vida de una mortífaga trastornada y asesina pueda ser un camino de rosas.

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Besos y saludos.

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, el mundo de HP pertenece a JK R. Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**PENITENCIA SIN PERDÓN**

* * *

- Aléjate de mi!

Bellatrix se llevó las manos a la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, tratando de alejar las imágenes de su enloquecida mente. Contempló la destrucción, la muerte, la desolación… aquello era el infierno, no podía ser real, no podía estar sucediendo. Todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, los recuerdos, su hogar, su vida… no podía respirar, sentía la garganta hinchada de tanto llorar y gritar._ Querida Morgana ¿Por qué?_ La letanía se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Dolor, dolor, dolor… le ardían las manos raspadas y ensangrentadas, los pinchazos de los costados y la espalda eran tan constantes que ya no era capaz de recordar cómo fue sentirse bien, sentirse viva, poderosa, plena.

Se llevó los temblorosos nudillos a la boca mordiéndose la mano para no soltar un alarido de desesperación. Pese al hedor a muerte que la envolvía, pese al dolor, a los gritos de terror y amargura que taladraban sus oídos, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Él justo en esa hora infame donde sabía que el final había de acercarse, impenitente, inexorable…

_¿Dónde estás?_ Se preguntaba hundida y temblorosa, tocando la marca de su antebrazo _¿Por qué Merlín no es clemente conmigo y me lleva a tu lado Mi Señor?_

Pero nadie escuchaba sus ruegos, nadie respondía a sus agonizantes súplicas y seguía allí, aterida de frío, aterrada, condenada a la más absoluta miseria y sola, siempre sola.

Apenas era capaz de ver a través de sus ojos amoratados por los golpes de los puños de aquel cabrón

_¿Por qué no me mata de una vez?_

¿Cuántas veces había pensado aquella misma frase? ¿Miles? ¿Millones? Y, sin embargo, su penitencia no terminaba, seguía allí, sentenciada a la muerte más terrible que alguien pueda concebir, pero que nunca llegaba y seguía sola, con sus recuerdos, sola con su amargura, con su locura… Porque sí, lo sabía, sabía que los últimos vestigios de cordura la abandonaba lentamente, cada vez más lejos… cada vez más inalcanzables.

En ese momento rompe a reír como una demente ¿Quién quiere cordura en el infierno? Porque Azkaban es peor que el mismísimo Averno. No se rige por normas ni leyes. Nadie dirige aquel lugar, ni aurores, ni carceleros… Ni uno solo se atreve a poner un solo pie allí, les dejan en sus celdas y se aparecen de nuevo, alejándose y abandonándolos a su suerte.

- Pequeña zorra ¡Deja de reír y levántate de una puta vez!

Abrió grandes los ojos y se arrastró como una exhalación por el mugriento suelo de su celda hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda pegó contra la pared de piedra, se giró, apretando la mejilla contra el húmedo muro y la risa murió en sus labios,

_Por favor por favor otra vez no, no no._

Sus puños se aferraban a los jirones ennegrecidos de tela que una vez fue la falda de su hermosa túnica de gala negra, temblando sin control. Podía sentir como un sudor frío recorría su espalda de arriba abajo, tensando cada uno de sus doloridos músculos, el nudo de congoja de su estómago le subió hasta la garganta, no podía hablar, no podía respirar, ni siquiera llorar o gritar, mucho menos reír.

Desde que estaba ahí, por primera vez en su vida, Bellatrix Lestrange era capaz de dar nombre a la palabra terror, sobre todo cada vez que era requerida a la presencia de él. Ni siquiera su Señor le había aterrorizado nunca tanto… claro que, jamás estuvo antes tan desprotegida y débil como ahora, sin varita, sin fuerzas, sin magia...

Sabía que si no moría antes, algún día cobraría su venganza, pero en aquel momento solo sentía el pánico atroz que no disminuía con el paso del tiempo, a veces realmente deseaba morir, morir antes de que él volviera a ponerle las manos encima y la destrozara de nuevo como las otras noches.

Maldito fuera, le creyó su amigo, luchó con él, codo con codo, se entristeció por su muerte ¡Todos le creyeron muerto a manos de Moody el auror! ¡Incluso le amó! Maldito fuera una y mil veces, ella llegó a quererle pese a ser obligada a casarse con Lestrange ¿Por qué ahora la utilizaba como a una vulgar puta? Tal y como se usaba a una patética sangre sucia. Ahora ejercía el poder sobre ella, haciéndole pagar aquel rechazo, aquella última noche de Hogwarts en la que declinó su petición…

Era absurdo pensar en ello, al igual que la locura hizo presa en Bellatrix, la sed de poder y el odio carcomieron a Evan y se erigió como un líder en aquella inmunda prisión. ¿Líder de qué? Se preguntaba ella miles de veces, eran la escoria del mundo mágico… ellos ¡Los de sangre más pura y linaje más ancestral! Allí, amontonados como ratas, en el lugar que correspondía a los sucios muggles…

Y ella… vapuleada, violada y maltratada por un vil mestizo. _¿Cómo era posible que su Señor hubiera caído?_

Cerró los ojos hinchados y ahogó un gemido al sentir el tirón en su enmarañado y sucio cabello que la obligó a levantarse medio a rastras. Apenas le sujetaban las piernas, que no dejaban de temblar mientras aquel extraño la empujaba por los angostos pasillos, fétidos y oscuros.

No quería mirar, se juró que no abriría más los ojos en ese mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, que se dejaría llevar por la locura porque al menos allí no era el juguete de nadie.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y sintió un golpe en la espalda que la hizo trastabillar hasta caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, se raspó las piernas y pronto la sangre se deslizó sobe la piel ennegrecida y las costras secas.

Temblorosa y cansada se mordió el labio para no gritar, para no gritarle a él, porque no le ve, pero puede olerle y escucharle, justo ahí, delante de ella.

Evan soltó una carcajada que consiguió hacerla temblar nuevamente y su enorme mano se cerró en torno a su cuello obligándola a ponerse en pie.

El aliento con olor a alcohol barato le dió en la cara y solo pudo apretar los ojos con fuerza apartado su imagen de la mente.

- ¡Mírame zorra!

Su voz reverbera en la habitación. _No me quebrantará_, _si he de morir hoy estoy preparada para dejar esta vida y reunirme con Mi Señor._

- ¡Que me mireeeeees!

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza y la primera bofetada le rompió la carne de la mejilla, el dolor sordo consigue paralizarla durante un instante y la sangre resbala por su mandíbula hasta la barbilla puntiaguda, goteando desde ahí de forma lánguida. Tragó saliva respirando profundamente y abrió finalmente los ojos, ya no tiene nada que perder así que sonríe de lado, de aquella forma altiva con la que siempre ha dejado claro que ella es mejor que los demás y le oye gruñir, el sonido hace que toda su piel se ponga de gallina pero solo apretó más la tela de su vestido tratando de no temblar, sin perder la sonrisa burlona de sus labios ensangrentados.

Cuando sintió el golpe y cayó sobre la cama no le pilló por sorpresa, hundió la cara en el colchón que olía a sudor y a polvo, solo las silenciosas lágrimas de la más fiera rabia dan fe del dolor que sentía mientras Rosier violaba su cuerpo, golpeándola una y otra vez con sus puños, ni un sonido se escapó de su boca cuando aquellas enormes manos se cerraron sobre su cuello y apretaron con fuerza, el aire escapó de sus pulmones de golpe y no parecía poder volver a entrar mientras él seguía penetrando su cuerpo con duras embestidas que la desgarraban, la visión se le nubla, le pitan los oídos y puede sentir como cae cada vez más y más en una espiral de oscuridad. Una milésima de segundo antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia pudo sentir como se vaciaba en su cuerpo con un hondo gemido de placer.

_Te mataré,_ es lo único en lo que pudo pensar mientras la oscuridad se la tragaba por completo.

El día de 1996 en que el Señor Tenebroso perpetró la fuga en masa de Azkaban, lo primero que hizo Bellatrix Lestrange antes de celebrar el regreso de Su Señor, fue torturar durante horas a Evan Rosier hasta que le tuvo llorando en un rincón, sin juicio y convertido en una masa sanguinolenta que suplicaba clemencia.

Una clemencia que llegó, junto a una risa histérica, bajo la forma de un _Avada Kedabra _que acabó con la vida de Evan Rosier. Esta vez para siempre.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
